dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Set/@comment-37765668-20190508171307
I had thought about making this page automatic, as stated in the preface above. However, it would have only generated a simple and ugly list, unless I made a page with such complex code that it would in effect require just as much time as doing the sets individually (It would be just like filling in the Set Template lots of times). Therefore, I will do this page manually. I have already done the first several sets using the new EffectIconsExtRed Template, applying images, as well as adding the Conditions/Additional bar with popup text. Therefore, if you feel like following this system, I have no problem with others working on this page. Be aware that the visual editor does not work with this complex code, so be sure you are skilled and detail-oriented enough to work competently. Let's make the best looking Wiki we can. Thank you. There is one issue with the graphics on this page. They seem not to load after a certain point, but I assure you they all do. There is a conflict between them and those for Fandom. Loading all the graphics requires scrolling down the entire page to let Fandom's own graphics load first. Such an annoying feature, as everything looks so nice with the set graphics all loaded (at least all that have been set up thus far^^). I will contact Community Central about this issue, so please be patient. Thank you. FYI I have submitted a technical request to Community Central for help in dealing with the error in displaying images, so hopefully they will answer soon with a fix. So, be patient please. Two things: 1) I have been in contact with tech support concerning the image issue, and we are trying to discover what the is causing the "lazy loading images". 2) I am trying to include full effects information for sets, but am having problems with cell breaking, as there is some conflict with the template used to apply icons. I am trying to work it out using the Ankama wiki as a sandbox, as nothing has worked here. Be patient. Update on adding full effects... Due to the 1000 character limit in strings set by Fandom, I am still working on how to reduce spacing caused by needing to repeat the template. Well, the devs have basically fixed the "lazy loading" images. Though they are still slow, they all load. However, there is now an error that occurs in the lower tables, which turns the rows dark green. I have not changed anything in those sections recently, so doubtfully I am the cause, but I will review the code line by line. I think I may have to report this error. I understand the problem now. There is some artificial limit to the number of templates that can be used on a page. This page seems to have reached that limit. If I add another, any templates that follow are shown as errors. I will speak with the devs again before continuing work here. These limitations are ludicrous.